


What The Wolf Wants

by LI0NH34RT



Series: (Soul)Mates [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH PINNING, Soulmates, Thiam, inner animals, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Soulmates. The perfect partners for every aspect of life. Two halves of a whole. Ying and Yang.Finding them is part destiny and part instinct, equally magic and pure desire to be complete.It is said that one look between Soulmates makes every explanation unnecessary, as they communicate without words, simply through their bond.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: (Soul)Mates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046068
Comments: 27
Kudos: 166





	What The Wolf Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> Surprise Theo! 💙

Soulmates. The perfect partners for every aspect of life. Two halves of a whole. Ying and Yang.

  
Finding them is part destiny and part instinct, equally magic and pure desire to be complete.  
It is said that one look between Soulmates makes every explanation unnecessary, as they communicate without words, simply through their bond.

The soulmate matter was a topic Liam learned about pretty late in his “Werewolf 101” lectures with various teachers, including his own Alpha Scott, Derek and his uncle Peter and even Theo Raeken – part of his new image campaign, probably. 

  
Apparently it is so rare and special most shifters don't know about it until it happens to them. If it happens.  
Only another wolf will be good enough for the animal in your chest to choose, there are merely a handful of incidents where a human was found acceptable (and mostly it turned out that they weren’t so human after all...).

Scott finds his soulmate in Malia Hale and so he announces a new lesson for Liam, Mason, Corey and Nolan; insisting on the puppy pack’s education on this topic. 

  
And when Liam sits there, on the mats of Derek's gym, listening to him talk about connections between souls, older than the oldest known pack, about feelings of heat and love and home, and the need to be with your mate more than anything else. And right there, in this moment is when Liam feels it first. 

  
The pull.

He stays quiet though, soaking up the informations given to him while simultaneously working his way down on a checklist in his mind.

** Physical attraction**  
** Mental attraction**  
** The need to protect**  
** Want to be near them**

And most of all: The pull towards the other whenever they are apart, the pull that doesn't stop even when he is sitting right next to him, thighs touching on occasion.

Him. 

  
The most unlikely person of all. The one who's name alone throws Stiles into a rant that can last for hours.  
The one who brought them so much pain and suffering only to make up for it ten times again.

Theo Raeken.

  
~♤~

Accepting the fact that Theo is his soulmate hasn't been easy but even harder is the confusion his wolf feels every time they are close to Theo. 

  
Because Theo is not a real wolf, he is a cheap knockoff version of the animal living in Liam's chest. He is artificial and so he doesn’t have that inner voice, no internal urge to find his soulmate.

  
Theo has no destiny and he doesn’t even know about the sweet agony the wolf feels – every time Liam and Theo are together; and every time they are not.

  
Theo remains oblivious about the aching in Liam's heart.

  
The beta’s wolf chose the Chimera as his mate, not caring about traditions or right and wrong but as long as their feelings weren’t requited the agony of their mate being _right there_ – but not really – continues.  
But the wolf sees something nobody else does, not even Liam himself.

  
Sometimes, it's almost there... sometimes they are on the verge of almost enough. 

  
And so Liam waits. He gains Theo's friendship, he learns everything about the Chimera that he can; all while the wolf in his chest howls for their touches to be more than accidental cuddling on the couch, more than a brief hug before Theo disappears for a mission with Chris Argent and Scott, more than the decidedly longer hug when he comes back.

Every time they are together, Liam wishes they were not. So it would stop hurting. So he would stop longing. 

  
When they are apart, it's worse. The pull gets stronger the longer they don't see each other; the longer Liam's wolf can't make sure their mate is safe. Make him be safe.

~♤~

Nobody, not even Liam himself, was surprised when Theo turned out to be his anchor. 

  
_You balance each other._  
_You are a good team._  
_He keeps you calm, you keep him human._

  
He really should have known back then.

But what would have changed?   
Theo is not a wolf. Not even a human. He shouldn't even be a choice for the wolf.

And yet here they are. 

Of course his pack notices the changes in Liam.   
One when he knew.  
And one when he accepted his fate.

Of course it is Mason, who is send to him. His best friend his childhood and the smartest person Liam knows.  
That's why he tells him the whole story, in hope of a solution.

Mason doesn't have one. But fate is a curious thing. Working in ways not even those who see more of the world understand.   
Few have ever been able to see it's ways until the end revealed itself.

  
Fate.

  
It is a big word for a thing that can be so small, so ordinary as a step to the side.  
A step right into the path of a flying arrow...

~♤~

The day Theo Raeken died was a grey one. Fitting for a death, one might say, dreary with barely any colours in it.

  
Only red. Blood red. Alpha red.

But when Theo's eyes opened again, they were golden.

~♤~

  
Liam runs.

  
He still doesn't trust himself behind a wheel, especially not if his claws are popping out and retracting at the tips of his fingers and he is panting in the effort to hold back a shift in the middle of the street.

  
No mantra is helping now.  
Not when the only thing in his mind is Theo. 

  
_Theo, Theo, Theo._  
With every beat of his sneakers on the asphalt.

Scott's call had woken him up but there is not an ounce of tiredness left in him now.

  
_“Liam. Something happened. You need to come to the clinic. Now.”_

  
Something happened.  
Something.  
Something with Theo.

  
The pull in his chest is so strong it feels like he barely has to move his feet, like the bond to Theo alone is strong enough to guide him to his destination.

The last corner is rounded and Liam doesn't give a damn about people seeing him anymore, he speeds up and the last metres fly by. Everyone in the waiting room jumps as he all but crashes through the door.  
“Where is he?!”

Malia opens her mouth to answer as everyone else still looks too shocked by his way of arrival but Liam already tuned into his wolf's hearing, searching for a well known heartbeat.  
The treatment room.

  
He surges forward, opening the door and stepping inside is one movement and then-

“Liam”, Scott says to greet his beta and Theo, sitting on the metal table, looks up.  
Golden eyes meet... golden eyes?

“It's you.” Theo's voice still sounds weak but the only thing the wolf in Liam's chest cares for is the feeling of his mate nearby. Two big steps and he stands next to the table, one heartbeat and Theo is in his arms.

  
“Finally, you're here.”

Theo, shaken by the force of the transformation and the powerful feelings rushing through his body, looks at Liam like he has never seen him before and when he is almost crushed in a long awaited hug, he can feel the new-born wolf in his chest grow comfortable for the first time. 


End file.
